La principessa e il cavaliere
by Kirad
Summary: A volte un desiderio non corrisposto può attirare attenzioni molto, molto pericolose. La storia ha un leggero tocco yuri.
1. Chapter 1

La principessa e il cavaliere

1° Capitolo

Il vento muoveva delicatamente le fronde degli alberi, diffondendo un'aria primaverile.

Collocato in uno spazio tutto suo, separato dal resto del bosco, c'era un grande albero, vecchio di secoli, che da tanto, troppo tempo non vedeva passare nessuno.

Però in quel momento stava per ricevere una visita.

Dal gruppo di alberi circostanti arrivò una ragazza, con indosso una divisa delle medie.

Titubante, con passo indeciso, si avvicinò al grande albero, fermandosi alla sua base.

Dopo di che, guardò l'orologio.

"_Asakura aveva detto che sarebbe venuta a quest'ora"._

Cercò di calmare la sua mente, inspirando ed espirando con forza, facendo appello a tutto il suo coraggio.

Avrebbe preferito certamente orde intere di demoni, piuttosto che una situazione del genere.

Ma Asakura aveva ragione, per troppo tempo aveva tergiversato, temendo un rifiuto: ora basta, era venuto il momento di chiarire definitivamente come stavano le cose, e un luogo isolato le avrebbe tenuto al sicuro da sguardi indiscreti.

"Setsy!"

Il cuore le sobbalzò quando, dagli alberi davanti a sé vide arrivare la sua principessa, Konoka Konoe.

Una folata di vento le scompigliò leggermente i lunghi capelli, che lei trattenne con una mano, mettendosi involontariamente in una posa che faceva risaltare interamente la sua splendida silhouette.

"Setsy, allora, cosa hai trovato qui di così bello?", le domandò quando fu di fronte a lei.

"Eh? Trovato?"

"Sì. Asakura mi ha detto che volevi farmi vedere una cosa molto importante".

"Ah sì, la cosa molto importante era che…"

Nonostante il suo autocontrollo fosse sempre eccezionale in battaglia, stavolta sembrava che l'avesse completamente abbandonata, e lei prese a tremare fortemente.

"Setsy, ti senti bene?"

"Io… ecco… io…"

"Hai forse la febbre?", le domandò Konoka avvicinando sempre di più il proprio viso al suo.

Probabilmente voleva toccarle la fronte per confrontare le loro temperature, ma quando Setsuna vide gli occhi di Konoka, così sereni e profondi, puntarsi sui suoi, e si accorse delle sue labbra, così vicine, deglutì, aprì le braccia, come se volesse…

Fu solo un attimo, perché si girò di scatto.

"Setsy? Ma cos'hai?"

Setsuna guardò freneticamente in giro, poi il suo sguardo si accorse di qualcosa che stava ai piedi dell'albero.

"Questo! Volevo mostrarle questo, lady Konoka!"

La spadaccina indicò un piccolo tempietto che stava ai loro piedi: una costruzione molto semplice, con due pezzi di legno dalla forma quadrata che facevano da pareti, sormontati da un minuscolo tetto spiovente. All'interno c'era una statuetta in pietra dalle sembianze vagamente femminili.

Konoka lo scrutò con attenzione.

"_No! Che figuraccia! Adesso lady Konoka penserà che l'ho fatta venire in quest'angolo del bosco per nulla!"_

"Wow, Setsy! E' bellissimo!"

"D-davvero?"

"Sì, mi piace molto, è così carino, semplice e artigianale, come i giocattoli di una volta. Ti ricordi quando eravamo piccole? Ci divertivamo un sacco a fare le costruzioni come questo tempietto: con i sassi facevamo un castello e un fossato, io muovevo la bambola della principessa e tu quella del prode cavaliere che doveva salvarla".

"Oh sì, era bello", confermò Setsuna sfoggiando un sorriso malinconico.

I bei tempi di una volta, quando erano solo loro due, niente problemi, niente combattimenti, niente demoni, soltanto due bambine felici di stare insieme, che col potere della fantasia potevano trasformare tre fila di sassi gli uni sugli altri in un castello fortificato, e un piccolo rospo di fiume in un terribile drago nero.

"In realtà", riprese Konoka, "sai che un po' t'invidiavo?"

"Eh? Lei invidiava me?"

"Sì, perché tu facevi sempre il cavaliere. E' un ruolo così romantico che mi sarebbe piaciuto farlo io qualche volta".

"Lady Konoka, doveva solo chiederlo".

Konoka mise le mani in avanti. "Oh no, non mi sarei mai permessa di rubare un ruolo che per te era perfetto!".

Detto questo, prese Setsuna per un braccio, volendo abbracciarla in preda ad un attacco di nostalgica euforia, e per lo slancio, entrambe caddero per terra, con Konoka sopra l'amica.

"Ops, scusa, ho esagerato. Stai bene?"

Setsuna avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma contro la sua volontà, i suoi occhi si erano puntati sulla camicetta di Konoka: nella caduta si erano slacciati alcuni bottoni, e ora il seno della ragazza era ben visibile.

I suoi lunghi capelli castani cadevano sul volto di Setsuna, solleticandolo lievemente.

"Setsy, ma stai bene? Mi sembri strana".

"Lady Konoka… io…"

Di nuovo le braccia della spadaccina si mossero, come per abbracciare quella splendida persona che le stava sopra.

"_Lady Konoka… no, non così!E' Konoka! Possibile che non l'ho ancora capito?!"_

Setsuna, delicatamente, fece spostare l'altra e si mise a sedere.

"Lady Konoka, senta, penso che Asakura abbia altre cose interessanti da mostrarle".

"Davvero? Evviva, la giornata delle sorprese! Andiamo a vedere!"

"Vengo più tardi".

"Eh? Non vuoi venire con me?"

"Lei si avvii, la raggiungerò tra breve".

Pur guardandola in modo strano, Konoka le diede retta e si allontanò.

Rimasta sola, Setsuna fece qualche passo verso il grande albero, per poi finire in ginocchio.

"_Patetica! Quanto sono patetica! So affrontare orde di mostri, mi sono impegnata in un allenamento mortale, ho imparato a essere una delle migliori spadaccine del Giappone: ma non riesco a confessare quello che provo, neanche a suggerirlo. Sono solo una mocciosa, niente di più"._

Mentre qualche lacrima le cadeva dagli occhi, si alzò una folata di vento più forte delle altre, che fece cadere la statuetta del minuscolo e rudimentale tempietto.

Setsuna la rimise in piedi.

"_Tsk, l'unica cosa buona che sono riuscita a fare oggi"._

Piena di rabbia verso se stessa, di dolore e vergogna, ritornò al Mahora.  
_

"Uh? Che cosa è stato?"

Il preside del Mahora, Konoemon Konoe, stava leggendo un libro nel suo studio, quando aveva percepito uno strano brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.

Si alzò dalla poltrona e si affacciò alla grande finestra che dava sulla città dello studio: tanti edifici e, più in lontananza, l'immenso bosco.

Davanti a quella vista, rammentò quanto poco sapesse lui stesso della zona che ora ospitava tutte quelle costruzioni umane: il territorio su cui sorgeva la scuola, sin dai tempi antichi era stato considerato sacro, o maledetto, secondo i punti di vista, tante leggende si erano accumulate nel corso della storia, leggende che poi erano diventate miti, talmente antichi che il ricordo se ne era perso.

Per difendere gli studenti da possibili minacce, Konoemon aveva passato tutta una vita a studiare la storia del Mahora, e aveva raggiunto una conoscenza assai approfondita, ma questo non significava che anche per lui non esistessero ancora tante cose ignote.

Perciò, collegò quel brivido a uno di quei possibili misteri sconosciuti.

"Meglio chiedere a Takamichi di investigare nella zona del bosco".  
_

Setsuna rientrò nella sua stanza, e si lasciò andare sul letto, sdraiandosi a pancia sotto.

Lanciò un'occhiata distratta alla sua spada, riposta in un angolo.

"_Spada, a volte t'invidio: non hai emozioni, agisci in base ai voleri del tuo padrone, fai il tuo lavoro e basta, senza provare tutto questo groviglio interiore"._

Bussarono alla porta, pigramente Setsuna andò ad aprire.

"Chi… lady Konoka".

La nipote del preside era proprio davanti a lei.

"E' successo qualcosa?"

"Volevo sapere se stavi bene. Prima nel bosco mi sei sembrata così strana".

"Un momento di depressione", confessò, per poi volersi mordere la lingua.

"Depressione? Chi ha osato far deprimere la mia Setsy? Dimmi chi è stato e gli darò un cazzottone sul naso", minacciò Konoka con un'espressione che però sembrava più buffa che pericolosa.

"Non si preoccupi, non era niente".

Konoka la squadrò. "Non me la racconti tanto giusta, forse chiacchierare con me ti aiuterà. Nel frattempo ti faccio un po' di the".

Nonostante le resistenze di Setsuna, Konoka in pratica la spinse dentro, la fece sedere sul letto e cominciò ad armeggiare intorno a fornelli e teiere.

La trovò una sensazione strana, ma anche piacevole, vedere Konoka prendersi cura di lei in una situazione così ordinaria e domestica.

"_Chissà come starebbe bene, adesso, con addosso solo un grembiule da cucina… no! Che vado a pensare!"_

"Mi perdoni!", esclamò Setsuna rossa in viso e alzandosi di scatto.

"Uh? Per cosa?"

"Niente, scusi…", concluse imbarazzata l'altra tornando a sedersi.

Il the fu pronto in breve tempo, Konoka lo versò in un bicchiere e lo porse a Setsuna, che lo trovò squisito e fece arrossire l'altra con i suoi complimenti.

"Dimmi, Setsy, chi pensi che sia la migliore della classe?"

"La migliore? In che senso?"

Konoka prese una sedia e si mise davanti all'amica. "La migliore. C'è qualcuna che è superiore alle altre per bellezza, intelligenza, o forza?"

"Scusi, ma lei non lo sa? Voglio dire, siamo nella stessa classe".

"Mi piacerebbe avere la tua opinione. Tutto qui".

"Be, sul piano dell'intelligenza, Chao batte tutti, ma ora che è tornata nel suo tempo, la prima è Hakase, seguita dalla capoclasse. Come bellezza, sono tutte affascinanti, certo la capoclasse e Naba sono le più curate ed eleganti. Per le combattenti, Mana, Kaede, Ku Fei, Chachamaru, anche Asuna, grosso modo si equivalgono. Comunque la più forte resta sempre Evangeline: vale quanto un esercito. Non si ricorda cosa ha fatto a Kyoto?"

"Già, Kyoto… e tu, invece, come ti consideri?"

"Io? Mi mette un po' in imbarazzo, non vorrei sembrare arrogante, comunque so difendermi bene. Rientro nel gruppo che ho descritto prima".

Konoka rimuginò con una mano sul mento. "Ti sei allenata parecchio da piccola, vero?"

"Sì, pensavo lo sapesse già".

"Certo. Però ho il sospetto di non aver capito veramente, allora, cosa significasse. Tutti quei sacrifici… erano per me?"

Setsuna in quel momento per la sorpresa avrebbe voluto sputare fuori il the, ma ormai era sceso nel suo stomaco.

"Lady Konoka… non lo aveva capito, cioè, lo aveva intuito…"

"Come già detto, sto cominciando a capire davvero le cose. Ti sei allenata intensamente per me, ma non solo per proteggere una principessa, una persona importante, no, volevi proteggere proprio me, la mia persona… perché mi ritieni speciale?"

Setsuna ebbe una voglia matta di indietreggiare e nascondersi sotto il letto, mentre Konoka la scrutava con occhi penetranti.

"Ti prego, Setsy, voglio una risposta. Io sono speciale per te?"

Quando la spadaccina vide l'altra mettere una mano sulla sua, la voglia di nascondersi mutò in un forte desiderio di scappare dalla stanza, anzi dal dormitorio, o ancora, dal Mahora stesso.

"Setsy… dimmelo, ti prego".

"_Oh no, e ora che faccio? Scappo? Lo vorrei tanto, ma non posso farlo all'infinito, e poi, forse lei potrà capirmi… insomma, lady Konoka non prenderebbe mai in giro i sentimenti di qualcuno…"_

Setsuna chiuse gli occhi, inspirò, li aprì e gridò, tutto di un fiato: "Sì, lei è speciale per me!"

Konoka piegò la testa di lato e sorrise. "Allora avevo capito bene. Setsy, sei fantastica, e il tuo affetto mi rende felice".

"F-felice?"

"Sì, tanto tanto. Ora devo andare, e ti chiedo di farmi un favore: domani, in classe, non dire nulla a nessuno, io farò lo stesso. Immagina altrimenti come spettegolerebbero tutte quante. Facciamo conto che questa discussione non sia mai avvenuta, d'accordo?"

"V-va bene".

Konoka le sorrise ancora, Setsuna si sentì la testa molto leggera.

"Ci vediamo poi, Setsy".

"Certo, lady Konoka".

"Basta con quel lady, chiamami Konoka e basta".

"Ha… hai ragione, che stupida che sono. Me lo avevi già detto".

"Già, te lo avevo detto…", concluse Konoka uscendo.

Setsuna si stese sul letto, un miscuglio di emozioni si agitava dentro di lei, che comunque, alla fine generò una grande gioia liberatrice.


	2. Chapter 2

La principessa e il cavaliere

2° Capitolo

Takamichi, Akashi e altri tre maghi del personale magico del Mahora erano vicini al grande albero isolato dal resto del bosco.

"Mi chiedo perché il preside ci abbia detto di venire qua. Insomma, non sappiamo neppure cosa dobbiamo cercare", si lamentò Akashi.

"In effetti, l'atteggiamento del preside è strano. Ha solo avuto un brutto presentimento, ma considerando la natura del Mahora, non possiamo non controllare. Forse non è niente, ma dobbiamo impedire che gli studenti possano correre eventuali pericoli", rispose Takamichi.

"Mi chiedo se allora non sarebbe stato meglio chiudere completamente l'accesso al bosco e buonanotte".

"Più proibisci una cosa, più fai venire voglia di farla. Il preside ha pensato allora che sarebbe stato meglio disciplinare la questione, piuttosto che avere dappertutto gruppi d'incauti esploratori".

"Capisco. Allora, secondo la mappa dataci dal preside, siamo in una delle zone ancora inesplorate del bosco. Ma tranne quell'albero non sembra esserci nulla di particolare. Ragazzi, date un'occhiata in giro".

I tre maghi perlustrarono attentamente i dintorni e il tronco dell'albero, compresa la sua base, mentre Akashi e Takamichi saltarono sui suoi numerosi rami per controllarli.

"Niente", dichiarò uno di quelli a terra.

"Niente anche qui", gli fece eco Takamichi scendendo insieme all'amico. "Passiamo allora a un'altra zona".

S'incamminarono, e uno di loro guardò distrattamente a terra. "Ehi, un momento!", esclamò.

"Cosa c'è?"

"Takahata, guarda qui, sul terreno, dove finisce il bosco e inizia lo spazio di quell'albero. Ci sono delle impronte".

Takamichi si chinò e le esaminò. "Sì, sono impronte piuttosto fresche, direi che risalgono massimo a uno o due giorni fa, e sono proprio impronte di scarpe".

Perlustrarono il terreno circostante.

"Purtroppo questo suolo è talmente pieno di rocce e radici sporgenti che è difficile trovare tracce. Non riesco a capire se si tratta di una o più persone, e la direzione è confusa, le impronte vanno in entrambi i sensi".

"Forse qualcuno è arrivato fin qui, ha pensato di avvicinarsi all'albero e poi è tornato indietro", ipotizzo Akashi.

"Può essere", ammise Takamichi, "però, ripensandoci, il terreno intorno all'albero è pieno di foglie secche, formano quasi un tappeto, quindi basterebbero poche folate di vento per cancellare le impronte di qualcuno che è giunto fino a quella vecchia pianta".

"Questa non è comunque una prova certa di pericolo", obbiettò uno dei suoi colleghi.

"Vero, comunque dimostra che qualcuno è stato qui, in una delle zone inesplorate del bosco, forse innocue o forse no. Andiamo a riferire al preside, provvederà lui a informare gli studenti che devono stare lontani da qui. Inoltre, dovremo fare delle indagini per scoprire chi è il misterioso esploratore".  
_

Nella classe della III A, durante l'intervallo, la vita trascorreva come al solito, tra le discussioni animate di Asuna con Ayaka, Chisame impegnata col suo computer, e poi le chiacchiere spensierate, gli scherzi e i programmi per la fine della giornata.

Setsuna era seduta al suo posto, teneva la spada affianco alla sedia, le braccia sul banco e, cosa assai insolita, mostrava un'espressione di grande felicità trattenuta a stento.

Per fortuna della spadaccina, Paru, pettegola numero uno dell'istituto, era troppo impegnata a realizzare dei fumetti da presentare ad un concorso di doujinshi per accorgersi della novità, altrimenti quella sua espressione sarebbe stata interpretata in mille modi diversi, che si sarebbero tutti diffusi nella scuola alla velocità della luce.

Però Kazumi Asakura, anche se più sobria rispetto alla compagna disegnatrice, non le era certo da meno in quanto a capacità di osservazione.

Quindi, con fare interessato, si avvicinò a Sakurazaki.

"Ho saputo che ieri non è andata proprio benissimo. Konoka è venuta a chiedermi cosa avessi da mostrarle dopo che tu le avevi fatto vedere un tempietto vicino all'albero. Mi dispiace, pensavo che quell'atmosfera di solitudine ti avrebbe aiutato".

"Non fa niente…"

"Ammetti che è stata una sconfitta? E allora perché sembri così felice?"

"_Accidenti, ho promesso a Konoka che non avrei detto nulla su quanto avvenuto ieri nella mia stanza. Devo inventarmi qualcosa"._

"Ecco… diciamo che ho trovato un po' di coraggio, ho intenzione di riprovarci, magari sarò più fortunata…"

Asakura la guardò in faccia, con occhi maliziosamente scrutatori. "Sicuro?"

"Certo. Potrei mentirti?"

"Non lo so. Dimmelo tu".

"N-no, certo che no!"

"Ma sì, non preoccuparti, non sei obbligata a dirmi qualcosa", concluse Asakura dandole una pacca sulla spalla. "Come attrice sei pessima, non si può non notare che la spadaccina tutta di un pezzo e sempre musona ora appare nervosa e felice come una che è stata invitata al suo primo appuntamento. Fai davvero tenerezza, e sono contenta per te".

"Gr-Grazie…", bofonchiò Setsuna diventata rossa come una Ferrari Testarossa.

"Di che state parlando?"

Konoka si avvicinò alle due compagne, molto incuriosita.

Setsuna si ricordò che doveva comportarsi come se l'incontro di ieri pomeriggio non ci fosse stato.

"Nulla di particolare, Konoka, io e Asakura parlavamo a casaccio".

"Che bello, Setsy, finalmente hai smesso di chiamarmi con quel Lady. In questi giorni stavo proprio pensando di dirtelo".

"_Eh? Ah già, anche lei deve comportarsi come se non fosse mai accaduto nulla"._

Finito l'intervallo, le lezioni proseguirono con calma, ogni tanto Setsuna lanciava delle occhiate verso Konoka, che in parte ascoltava i professori, per il resto scriveva, o disegnava, sul suo quaderno.

Quando anche le lezioni terminarono, le alunne cominciarono a lasciare l'aula.

"Setsuna, io e le ragazze andiamo a farci un bel bagno. Vuoi venire con noi?", le propose Asuna.

"Sì, il tempo di andare in camera mia a riporre la cartella".

Si separò dal gruppo andando verso il dormitorio e quando uscì dall'edificio scolastico, si alzò un vento abbastanza forte, che alzò una piccola nuvola di foglie secche.  
_

Oltre a Sakurazaki, anche Asakura non era andata ai bagni con le sue compagne, perché doveva scaricare sul computer che aveva in camera alcune foto scattate con la sua macchina digitale.

"_Nonostante quelle bugie, sono contenta per Setsuna. Spero che finisca tutto bene. Anche se devo ammettere che, ricordando cosa mi ha detto Konoka, c'è un dettaglio che sembra sfuggirmi, ma non riesco a ricordarlo"._

Dalla direzione opposta arrivò Takamichi.

"Asakura, le tue compagne sono già uscite?"

"Sì, sono andate ai bagni. Ci andrò anch'io, ma dopo aver messo al sicuro alcune foto".

"Come temevo, dal preside ho fatto tardi, ma per fortuna ho trovato te. Allora, c'è una comunicazione molto importante che riguarda tutti gli studenti, e vorrei che tu la comunicassi alle tue amiche".

"Prego, dica pure".  
_

Una volta riposte le sue cose, Setsuna lasciò il dormitorio e si avviò verso i bagni.

"Setsy", la chiamò Konoka, arrivando dal bosco.

"Konoka. Non eri al bagno con Asuna e le altre?"

"Ci ho pensato a lungo, e dopo la discussione che abbiamo avuto ieri, voglio dirti che cosa provo io nei tuoi confronti, adesso".

Sakurazaki pensò di essere sul punto di svenire.

Possibile che si sarebbe sentita dire dalla sua principessa quella frase che per tanti anni aveva desiderato e allo stesso tempo temuto di ascoltare?

"Comunque, non voglio farlo qui. Preferisco un'atmosfera più tranquilla. Andiamo al vecchio albero", continuò Konoka, e presa Setsuna per mano, quasi la trascinò dentro il bosco.

L'altra, ormai nel pallone, non oppose resistenza.  
_

"Capisco. In effetti non sembra molto preoccupante, ma ha fatto bene a dirmelo".

Asakura aveva appena ascoltato la spiegazione di Takamichi, riguardante il divieto, solo a scopo precauzionale, di avvicinarsi a quel vecchio albero nelle profondità del bosco.

"Molto bene, Asakura, contò sulla tua abilità nel diffondere notizie per farlo sapere al resto della classe".

Il docente se ne andò, la ragazza riprese a dirigersi verso la sua stanza.

"_Accidenti, mi sa tanto che si riferiva all'albero che ho trovato io mentre scattavo le foto per la rivista del club universitario di ecologia. Avrei dovuto dirglielo? Voglio dire, non ho visto segnali di pericolo, neanche sul web c'erano notizie di pericoli in quella zona, e lo stesso professore ha detto che forse sono timori infondati. Sarò solo paranoica, comunque spero di non aver messo nei guai Setsuna e Konoka. Però c'è quel dettaglio che mi sfugge… cos'era?"_

Passando affianco a una delle finestre del corridoio, vide Setsuna che era quasi trascinata da Konoka nel bosco.

"_Accidenti, Konoka ha preso l'iniziativa? Vuoi vedere che l'incontro di ieri è andato persino meglio di quanto pensassi? Dovrei andare in un tempio a ringraziare per questo progresso…"_

L'incipiente sorriso fu sostituito da un'espressione di stupore.

"_Un momento… tempio… tempietto ai piedi dell'albero… ma quando io ho trovato il posto non c'era nulla! Anche il professor Takahata non ne ha fatto cenno"._

Molti timori iniziarono a sorgere nella sua mente, tentò di tranquillizzarsi, cercando spiegazioni plausibili che escludessero la magia ed eventuali pericoli, e forse ne avrebbe pure trovate, se non avesse sentito i passi di qualcuno che, dietro di lei, correva dentro la sua classe.

Girandosi, di quella persona intravide solo i capelli mentre scomparivano dietro la porta.

Col cuore in gola, Asakura si diresse verso l'aula, aumentando la velocità ad ogni passo.

Quando poté finalmente vedere la persona che era dentro, sbiancò.

"Uh? Asakura, ti serve qualcosa? Mentre ero ai bagni, mi sono accorta di aver dimenticato un quaderno sotto il banco".

L'altra non rispose, restando a fissarla intensamente.

"Stai bene? Che ti prende?"

La giornalista della III A corse via, e Konoka la sentì chiamare a gran voce il professor Takahata.  
_

"Konoka, scusa, ma è proprio necessario andare così lontano?"

Chi teneva per mano Setsuna, si fermò e la guardò in modo interrogativo. "Che problema c'è? Non vuoi stare con me?"

Nella sua voce c'era una certa ansia.

"No, non volevo dire questo, solo che tu hai detto di andare in un posto tranquillo, immagino per evitare sguardi indiscreti. Ma qui non basta? Bisogna per forza andare fino a quel vecchio albero?"

Konoka lasciò la presa, s'inginocchiò coprendosi il volto con le mani e prese a singhiozzare.

"Setsy, sei cattiva. Non ti fidi di me".

"Non è così, pensavo che un luogo più vicino fosse semplicemente più agevole da raggiungere", si affrettò a dire l'altra. "Se c'è una persona di cui non diffiderei mai e poi mai, sei proprio tu, Konoka".

La sua accompagnatrice si asciugò qualche lacrima e la abbracciò con forza.

"Grazie! Grazie! Sapevo di non essermi sbagliata! Voglio che resti con me per sempre!"

Setsuna, preda di sentimenti contrastanti, imbarazzo, gioia, non seppe dire altro e si lasciò nuovamente condurre tra gli alberi.  
_

Dall'edificio del Mahora uscirono Takamichi, Negi, Kotaro e Mana Tatsumiya, con indosso un lungo cappotto bianco, che a grande velocità s'inoltrarono nella vegetazione del bosco.

"Asuna e Kaede ci raggiungeranno tra breve", comunicò Negi al suo collega più grande.

"Sperando che non sia troppo tardi. Diverse volte ho girato nel bosco, per lavoro o allenamento, penso di essere passata anche vicino a quello strano albero, e non ho mai sentito nulla. Per aver celato la sua presenza ai miei sensi, quella misteriosa entità deve essere davvero potente", dichiarò Mana.

"Sento l'odore di Sakurazaki", avvertì Kotaro. "Da quella parte!"


	3. Chapter 3

3° Capitolo

Il gruppo di soccorso correva addentrandosi sempre di più nel fitto bosco del Mahora.

Negi aveva anche tirato fuori la sua carta pactio, tentando di contattare telepaticamente Setsuna, ma senza risultato.

"Dannazione! Dio, fa che non le sia successo niente!"

Takamichi si avvicinò a Kotaro. "Riesci a seguire la loro direzione?", gli domandò.

"Certo, siamo già sui loro passi. Però è strano: Asakura ha detto che la Sakurazaki era portata per mano da una falsa Konoka, ma io sento solo l'odore della spadaccina".

"Forse si tratta di un fantasma", ipotizzò Negi.

"Guardate per terra", indicò Mana.

Si fermarono un momento, e Negi, con espressione ansiosa, raccolse un oggetto nell'erba: la carta pactio di Setsuna.

Senza dire una parola, ripresero la corsa.  
_

Setsuna continuava a seguire la sua lady, che passo dopo passo sembrava fremere sempre di più.

"Non vedo l'ora, davvero, finalmente, dopo tanto tempo!", diceva tutto di un fiato.

Era davvero notevole la sicurezza con cui si muoveva in tutta quella vegetazione, l'unico problema era stato quando poco prima era caduta e si era aggrappata, quasi abbracciandola, a Setsuna per rialzarsi.

Ma adesso era rapida e diretta come un treno in corsa.

Setsuna rimase perfino sconcertata davanti alla sua impazienza, e se avesse saputo che non attendeva altro, si sarebbe confessata sin da quando l'aveva rivista al primo anno delle medie.

Konoka si bloccò di scatto, e scrutò dietro di loro.

L'altra fu lesta nel mettere mano alla sua spada. "Che succede? Ci sono nemici?"

"No, Setsy, non preoccuparti, non è un problema. Muoviamoci".  
_

Nella loro corsa, passarono in mezzo a due alberi, e affianco a quello di destra c'era una roccia coperta di muschio che ricordava una T, o almeno così sembrò a Negi.

"Una volta che le abbiamo trovate, cosa facciamo?", domandò il mago inglese a Mana.

"Occorre prudenza, perché non sappiamo nulla del nemico. Prima di precipitarci come se dovessimo fare irruzione, bisognerà valutare la situazione. La cosa migliore sarebbe che si faccia vedere solo uno di noi, magari proprio lei, professore, perché allontani Sakurazaki con una scusa, poi noi interverremo".

"Se non avessimo tempo per una cosa del genere?", obbiettò Takamichi.

"Ci penserà il mio fucile", disse indicando una custodia che teneva sulla schiena, ben coperta dal suo lungo cappotto.

Nella corsa, Negi dovette superare una strana roccia muschiata, mentre i suoi compagni passavano in mezzo a due alberi.  
_

"Si può sapere che cosa è successo?"

Asakura, intenta a scrutare il bosco da una finestra, sussultò quando sentì la voce di Konoka.

La nipote del preside era entrata nella classe, ancora vuota, e appariva molto contrariata.

"Dici… dici che è successo qualcosa?"

"Non prendermi per stupida! Ho appena visto Asuna e Kaede andare via correndo dai bagni, ho chiamato la capoclasse e mi ha detto che anche Mana è andata via. Inoltre, Setsuna non si trova con loro. Dimmi cosa succede!"

Lo sguardo di Konoka era duro e preoccupato, e la preoccupazione aumentò quando si accorse di quanto fosse nervosa Asakura.

"Non dovrebbe essere successo niente…", rispose l'altra, aggiungendo mentalmente: "…almeno lo spero. Perdonami, Konoka, ma non voglio che anche tu corra nei boschi, temo di aver già combinato troppi guai".  
_

Quando Negi passò vicino a una roccia piena di muschio e con una forma particolare, rallentò il passo fino a fermarsi.

"Aspettate!", gridò, ma solo Mana se ne accorse, mentre Kotaro e Takamichi proseguirono la corsa.

"Professore, che succede?"

"Mana, vedi questa roccia a forma di T? Mi sbaglierò, però questa mi sembra la terza volta che ci passiamo vicino".

La mercenaria inarcò un sopracciglio, si guardò intorno e la sua figura impassibile ebbe un lieve sussulto.

"_E' vero! Che stupida che sono stata a non accorgermene. Quei due alberi vicini, la roccia, le altre pietre e piante… siamo già passati di qui almeno tre volte!"_

Sentirono dietro di loro dei rumori di passi veloci, Mana tirò fuori le sue pistole, Negi brandì la sua staffa, ma si videro venire incontro Takamichi e Kotaro, che si fermarono perplessi.

"Un momento… come fate ad essere davanti a noi?", chiese l'hanyo.

"Il nemico!", concluse Negi piuttosto sconvolto. "Ci sta facendo girare a vuoto…"

"…per farci perdere tempo!", continuò accigliandosi Takamichi.

"Non può essere!", esclamò Kotaro, che con un paio di salti riprese a correre, stavolta andando a destra.

Passato neanche un minuto, ritornò al punto di partenza da sinistra.

"Merda!", ringhiò.

"Forse c'è una possibilità: professore, possiamo volare col suo bastone", propose Mana.

"Ma non so dove andare. Dove starebbe questo misterioso albero? E come distinguerlo dall'alto, in mezzo a tutta questa vegetazione? Inoltre, sulla staffa non ci andiamo tutti e quattro".

"Io lo so per certo. Verrò con te Negi, e salveremo Setsuna ad ogni costo!", lo incitò Takamichi.

I dubbi di Negi sparirono in un lampo. "Certo!"

Salirono sulla staffa che velocissima partì verso l'alto, lasciando soli Kotaro e Mana.

"Pensi che ce la faranno?", domandò lui.

"Lo spero. Se è riuscita a fregarmi una seconda volta, allora questa entità non è solo potente: potrebbe essere troppo potente".  
_

Alla fine, davanti a Setsuna e Konoka comparve il vecchio e maestoso albero.

La Konoe prese a saltellare dalla gioia. "Che bello! Yuppi! Setsy, vieni, dai".

Le due ragazze si sedettero con le gambe incrociate ai piedi dell'enorme pianta, vicino al tempietto.

"Setsy, che gioia! Allora, tu hai detto che mi ritieni speciale, vero? Quindi mi ami".

Setsuna ebbe la fortissima sensazione di sprofondare e il desiderio di volersi nascondere sotto tonnellate di terreno.

Però resistette: era tutta la vita che attendeva quel momento, e volersi sottrarre avrebbe significato compiere un'ingiustizia verso entrambe, soprattutto verso Konoka.

"S-sì, è così", ammise rossa in viso.

"Bene, perché anch'io ti amo, dal primo momento che ti ho vista ho capito che finalmente avevo trovato la persona che faceva per me".

Se il volto di Setsuna mostrava un tenero mix d'imbarazzo e felicità, quello di Konoka invece sprizzava una determinazione e una gioia quasi isterici.

"Tu mi starai sempre vicino, Setsy?"

"C-certo".

"Qualunque cosa succeda?"

"Assolutamente".

"E non mi tradirai mai?"

"In… in nessun modo possibile!"

"Allora suggelliamo il tutto con un bel bacio".

"B-Bacio?!"

"_Be, in fondo è normale… è una bella cosa…"_

Takamichi e Negi volavano diversi metri al di sopra degli alberi, al massimo della velocità.

"Negi, laggiù, dove c'è quello spazio con solo un albero al centro!"

"Visto!"  
_

"Chiudi gli occhi, Setsy".

La ragazza obbedì, sentì delle braccia cingerle le spalle ed ebbe quasi la sensazione di poter vedere Konoka che avvicinava sempre più il proprio viso al suo.

"Sempre insieme… saremo davvero felici…"

Setsuna poteva sentire il suo fiato.

"…nel mio mondo".

"_Nel mio mondo?!"_

Proprio allora, le loro labbra si toccarono.  
_

Superata la coltre di alberi, i due maghi videro due persone alla base dell'albero.

Una era in piedi, e l'altra distesa a terra sulla schiena.

"Setsuna! No!", esclamò Negi.  
_

Konoka osservava quel corpo svenuto con occhi estasiati e si portò le mani alle guance, arrossate dall'emozione.

"Oh, Setsy, quanto sei stata dolce! Era anche il tuo primo bacio d'amore, vero? Che gioia che tu l'abbia dato a me".

"Mostro! Che cosa le hai fatto?!"

"_Mostro? Chi osa?"_

Guardò in cielo e vide due persone su un bastone che piombavano su di lei.

"_Oh già, mi ero quasi scordata di quegli insetti"._

"Negi, io allontano l'impostora con i miei pugni e tu afferri al volo Setsuna".

"Bene!"

Scesero in picchiata, velocissimi, si prepararono a colpire, quando ebbero l'impressione che dal suolo si stesse formando una mano gigantesca: l'impressione divenne realtà quando quella mano, un impasto di terra, foglie, pietre e legno, si abbatté su di loro lateralmente, dandogli un vero e proprio schiaffo.

Negi e Takamichi ruzzolarono a terra, strisciarono per qualche decina di metri e si fermarono, assai violentemente e dolorosamente, contro la base di alcuni alberi.

"Ecco che fine fanno quelli che osano allontanarmi da Setsy!", dichiarò duramente Konoka prendendo in braccio Setsuna.

"L-lasciala… lasciala andare…", le ordinò Negi tentando di alzarsi senza successo.

Quella rispose con uno sguardo sprezzante, si diresse verso il vecchio albero e scomparve al suo interno con la sua vittima.

"S-Setsuna…", gridò Negi rimettendosi in piedi e cercando di correre verso l'albero, ignorando le atroci fitte di dolore in tutto il corpo.

A quel punto vide migliaia di foglie staccarsi dagli alberi circostanti, raggrupparsi in aria come uno sciame di insetti e piombargli addosso.

Takamichi lo prese per le spalle e lo spostò un attimo prima che fosse troppo tardi: il punto dove si trovava esplose come se fosse stato colpito da una cannonata.

"Grazie per avermi salvato, Takamichi".

"Aspetta a dirlo…", rispose il docente più grande tentando di sfoggiare il suo solito sorriso nonostante evidenti fitte di dolore. "Temo di avere una gamba e diverse costole rotte. Inoltre, il nemico ci sta riprovando".

Altre foglie, stavolta milioni, si riunirono a mezz'aria, assumendo una forma strana e minacciosa, il loro continuo sfregare l'una contro l'altra generò quello che sembrava una sorta di ruggito.

Un mostro di foglie, talmente enorme da coprire loro la vista del cielo, si avventò sui due maghi come se fosse un'onda di piena.

Pochi istanti dopo, nel bosco risuonò un rumore fortissimo, come se fosse in corso un bombardamento.  
_

Quando Negi riaprì lentamente gli occhi, si sentiva tutto dolorante ed era ancora nel bosco, con affianco Takamichi, disteso per terra e privo di sensi, Kotaro, Mana e anche Asuna e Kaede.

"Bentornato tra noi, professore", lo salutò la ninja.

"Che cosa è successo?"

"Diciamo che vi abbiamo salvato per un soffio dall'essere schiacciati da un demone fatto di foglie. Certo sarebbe stata una morte originale", disse Mana. "Per fortuna l'arrivo di Kaede e Asuna mi ha fatto capire che l'incantesimo del circolo vizioso era finito".

"Ed io conoscevo bene la strada", aggiunse Kaede.

"Già vi dobbiamo ringraziare. Un momento… Setsuna! Dov'è?"

"Non era lì quando siamo arrivati", spiegò mestamente Asuna. "Abbiamo trovato solo la sua spada".

Per la rabbia, Negi sbatté un pugno contro il suolo, poi raccontò cosa aveva visto.


	4. Chapter 4

4° Capitolo

Una volta ascoltata la testimonianza di Negi e Takamichi, seduti davanti a lui e già curati da Konoka, Konoemon rimase senza parole.

"Che possiamo fare?", disse Negi rompendo il silenzio che aleggiava nello studio dell'anziano.

"C'è poco da fare: per salvare Setsuna, dobbiamo per prima cosa scoprire chi è il nemico", rispose il preside.

"Il guaio è che non abbiamo indizi. Non sappiamo neppure che aspetto abbia quell'essere, quando lo abbiamo visto aveva le sembianze di Konoka", rammentò Takamichi.

"Di mutaforma ce ne sono parecchi, come pure parecchie creature possono controllare l'ambiente circostante. Inoltre, ho controllato e ricontrollato gli archivi: non c'è nulla su quel misterioso albero".

"Preside", esclamò ad un tratto Negi, "è solo una possibilità, comunque: quell'albero da dove proviene?"

"E' lì da molti secoli, vi fu piantato nel 387 d.C., ma in effetti, potrebbe pure essere stato portato qui da un altro posto. Ho capito cosa intende dire, e forse ha ragione: a quell'albero è successo qualcosa, ma il fatto che sia al Mahora, non significa che questo qualcosa gli sia successo qui. Un momento".

Konoemon recitò una breve formula magica, davanti a lui comparve una piccola sfera di colore giallo, che si tuffò nella libreria alla loro destra scomparendovi.

"Quello era un incantesimo di ricerca, giusto?", volle sapere Negi.

Il preside annuì e dopo qualche minuto, la sfera ricomparve e depositò sulla scrivania una pergamena che appariva molto antica, ricoperta di polvere.

"La zona del Mahora", spiegò l'anziano, "sin dai tempi antichi è stata abitata, e controllata, dai maghi, che quindi riportavano tutto quello che dall'esterno era portato qui. Grazie alla magia questa pergamena è stata cominciata nel 135 a.C. e costantemente aggiornata fino alla fine dell'epoca Edo, nel 1868. Ho già controllato, vi riporta l'anno di arrivo dell'albero, ma ho esaminato solo se ad esso era legata qualche maledizione, e non c'era nulla. Però…"

Konoemon sfogliò rapidamente il testo antico e puntò qualcosa col dito.

"Ecco! L'albero arrivò qua da Okinawa!"

"Quindi, potrebbe darsi che un qualche tipo di sortilegio lo abbia colpito quando era lì", ipotizzò Negi.

Konoemon e Takamichi si guardarono, annuendo.

"Ti faccio i complimenti per la tua intuizione, Negi".

Konoemon tirò fuori un telefono particolare: aveva la cornetta ma niente fili o antenne, improvvisamente s'illuminò con strani geroglifici, e il preside compose un numero.

"Chi sta chiamando?", gli domandò Negi.

"Un mio amico di Okinawa, una vera e propria enciclopedia vivente di tutti gli eventi soprannaturali accaduti su quell'isola negli ultimi tremila anni, direi".

"Accidenti!", esclamò stupito il piccolo mago.

Qualcuno rispose dall'altra parte, il preside, dopo qualche saluto convenevole, gli espose la situazione, poi rimase in silenzioso ascolto per alcuni minuti, salutò e terminò la telefonata.

Takamichi e Negi rimasero in attesa.

"C'è una notizia buona e una cattiva. Quella buona è che abbiamo capito con chi abbiamo a che fare, la cattiva è che, dal momento della scomparsa di Setsuna, abbiamo meno di un giorno per salvarla".

Takamichi divenne scuro in volto. "Che significa?"

"Il mio amico mi ha detto che c'è una leggenda legata a quell'albero. Esso apparteneva a una nobile famiglia, i Gasai, che avevano una sola figlia, Yuno: quest'ultima era stata scelta per andare in sposa a un nobile del Giappone, tale Yukiteru Amano, durante il periodo Kofun: un matrimonio combinato che avrebbe permesso alla famiglia Gasai di diventare tra le più importanti del paese. Anche Yuno era felice, perché lei e quel nobile si amavano veramente. Ma subito dopo il matrimonio, lo sposo morì, i suoi parenti accusarono Yuno di averlo avvelenato, la ragazza scappò sperando di potersi rifugiare presso la propria famiglia. Invece, trovò il portone della loro casa sbarrato.

La leggenda dice che per tre giorni e tre notti Yuno supplicò i genitori di farla entrare. "Sono io, sono la vostra amata figlia!", "Avete sempre detto che ero tutto per voi!", "Ero il centro del vostro amore!". Gridava frasi come queste battendo più e più volte i pugni contro la porta, fino a farli sanguinare, senza ottenere risposta. Arrivarono poi i sicari della famiglia Amano, la colpirono con molte frecce, lei cercò di fuggire ancora, e quando la trovarono, era ormai morta, riversa su un piccolo albero. Quello che, dieci anni dopo i fatti, fu mandato in dono qui".

"Allora l'origine della maledizione è questa. Ma perché non avvertirono del pericolo?", chiese Negi.

"Probabilmente perché non lo sapevano. Il mio amico pensa che l'essenza vitale della ragazza, ormai sul punto di spegnersi, si sia legata a quella dell'allora giovane pianta. Ma nessuno all'epoca immaginò una cosa del genere, lo spirito di Yuno è rimasto dormiente per tutti questi secoli e questa è la sua prima manifestazione".

"Dopo tutto questo tempo? E perché proprio con Setsuna?"

"Negi", gli disse allora Takamichi, "da quello che Asakura mi ha raccontato, aveva organizzato una sorta di appuntamento per Setsuna e Konoka vicino a quell'albero, per permettere a Sakurazaki di esprimere definitivamente i suoi sentimenti. Ma deve essere andata male, conoscendo la timidezza in queste cose di Setsuna e il pensiero impenetrabile di Konoka, senza offesa preside".

"Oh, si figuri, lo so bene che è difficile capire cosa abbia in testa la mia nipotina".

"Comunque", riprese l'uomo, "vedendo quel tentativo andare a male, i sentimenti frustrati di Setsuna potrebbero aver attirato l'attenzione dello spirito di Yuno. Dalla sua storia, parrebbe di capire che Yuno ha avuto un'esistenza piena di amore, che poi le è stato improvvisamente strappato via. Vuole disperatamente essere amata, allora avrà pensato che l'affetto di Setsuna non fosse corrisposto da Konoka, e quindi che poteva prenderselo".

"In effetti, fila, ma perché nei secoli precedenti non ci sono stati casi?"

"Non lo so con certezza, ma forse è stata l'attività recente del grande albero di Mana. Con tutto quello che è successo quest'anno, le sue radiazioni magiche potrebbero aver risvegliato qualche potere latente, forse l'hanno pure potenziato", spiegò Konoemon.

"Ora capisco. Un momento, preside, perché ha detto che abbiamo meno di un giorno?"

"Queste maledizioni, stando al mio amico, solitamente sono accompagnate da manifestazioni visibili, magari piccoli oggetti come templi, che indicano il loro stato di avanzamento".

"Secondo quanto riferito da Asakura, Konoka ha detto di aver visto alla base dell'albero un tempietto con una statuina dentro", aggiunse Takamichi.

"Esatto. Dovremo chiedere ad Hakase di costruire un qualche congegno per controllare a distanza di sicurezza l'albero: se alla sua base c'è il tempietto, e se al fianco della prima statua ne sta spuntando un'altra, vuol dire che il sortilegio sta assorbendo l'essenza vitale di Setsuna. Quando avrà finito, Sakurazaki diventerà un fantasma legato per sempre a quell'albero, come Yuno. Solitamente questo processo si compie in meno di un giorno".

"No!", gridò Negi scattando in piedi. "Dobbiamo fermarlo!"

"E lo faremo", lo rassicurò Konoemon. "Voi formate una squadra di soccorso, io cercherò, su un volume della biblioteca indicatomi dal mio conoscente, un incantesimo che vi permetterà di penetrare nella dimensione spirituale dove si trovano Setsuna e Yuno".

"Bene!", concluse Negi andando via con Takamichi.

Il preside cercò al computer la posizione del libro, quando bussarono alla sua porta.

"Avanti".

Ad entrare fu Kazumi Asakura, la cui solita vitalità sembrava scomparsa, sostituita da un'espressione cupa e depressa.

"Che cosa posso fare per lei, signorina Asakura?"

"Signor preside, vorrei sapere se ci sono sviluppi per quella faccenda di Setsuna".

"Abbiamo capito di cosa si tratta, e ora organizziamo i soccorsi".

Un lieve sorriso apparve sul volto della ragazza. "Meno male. Però…"

Konoemon la scrutò. "Non dica nulla, ho capito: si sente in colpa, vero?"

"Sì", ammise Asakura chinando il capo. "Non sarebbe successo nulla se non avessi indicato quel luogo a Konoka e Setsuna".

"Non si colpevolizzi così, lei non poteva immaginare che c'era quel pericolo. Se c'è qualcuno che ha sbagliato, quello sono io. Non ho saputo accorgermi che di qualunque cosa bisogna conoscere l'intera storia prima di dichiararla sicura, e non l'ho fatto, proprio io che so più di tutti quanti segreti nasconde il Mahora".

"La mente può darle ragione, ma il cuore è tutt'altra cosa".

"Se cerca perdono, signorina Asakura, non deve chiederlo a me. Vada da mia nipote e parli con lei".

La giornalista della III A fece un lieve inchino e lasciò l'ufficio.

-

"Uhn… dove… dove sono?"

Lentamente Setsuna aprì gli occhi: intorno a lei vide un paesaggio magnifico, dominato da una vegetazione di un verde quasi scintillante, c'erano alberi molto alti, cespugli, prati fioriti, mentre il cielo non si vedeva, coperto com'era dai rami delle piante. Comunque, attraverso gli spiragli proveniva una luce calda e confortevole.

La ragazza si guardò intorno: aveva gambe e braccia legate, con delle liane, ad un grande albero, affianco al quale nasceva un piccolo fiume, e arrossì notevolmente quando si accorse di cosa indossava: una tunica bianchissima totalmente aperta sui lati, per tutta la sua lunghezza, e siccome non c'erano cinture o simili, gli spiragli si aprivano fino a mostrare in pratica tutto.

"_Aahh! Di solito queste cose capitano ad Asuna! Ma cosa succede?!"_

"Ti sei svegliata, finalmente".

Davanti a lei apparve Konoka, con uno splendido kimono bianco in stile antico, finemente decorato.

"Chi sei? E dove mi trovo?", domandò Setsuna facendo la voce dura.

"Non essere così minacciosa verso chi ti ama e verso quella che sarà la tua prossima casa".

"Come sarebbe a dire?"

"Andiamo. Non hai detto di amarmi? Non hai giurato di stare sempre con me? Ovvio quindi che dovrai abitare qui, con me, per sempre".

"Lasciami andare! Non pensare di ingannarmi, tu non sei lady Konoka!"

L'altra si rabbuiò per un attimo, poi sfoggiò uno splendido sorriso.

"Non ho bisogno di essere davvero lei, perché io posso essere chiunque voglio e chiunque tu voglia".

Konoka mutò aspetto, diventando una bellissima ragazza sui sedici anni, con i capelli chiari.

"Ti va bene il mio vero aspetto? Oppure preferisci questo?"

Lo spirito diventò Asuna.

"O queste?", continuò tramutandosi prima in Kaede e dopo in Mana.

"O vuoi cambiare genere?"

Le sue sembianze divennero quelle di Negi, poi Takamichi e Kotaro.

"Magari preferisci un aspetto originale?"

Una serie di volti, di maschi e femmine, tutti bellissimi, si alternò in pochi attimi.

"Chiedi la forma che preferisci, io la assumerò. Mentre per l'amore, sta tranquilla: te ne donerò in abbondanza per l'eternità!"

"Basta! Io non provo niente per te! Se davvero mi ami, allora fammi uscire da qui!"

Lo spirito tornò all'aspetto di Konoka, con un'espressione addolorata.

"Triste, è davvero triste quello che dici. Ma non preoccuparti, ti cambierò io quel carattere".

La falsa Konoka le cinse il collo con le braccia, Setsuna tentò di svincolarsi, ma le liane erano incredibilmente resistenti.

La baciò sulla bocca, la spadaccina s'irrigidì, poi il suo corpo perdette ogni forza, afflosciandosi e quasi cadendo tra le braccia della sua carceriera, che le accarezzò i fianchi.

"_Maledetta… non riesco a ribellarmi…"_

"Sì…"

"_Chi parla?"_

"Sono tua…"

"_Ma questa voce…"_

"Amami…"

"…_è la mia! Ma… ma cosa mi sta facendo?! Konoka, professor Negi, Asuna… qualcuno mi aiuti!"_

-  


Satomi Hakase, con un piccolo oloproiettore in mano, stava correndo verso lo studio del preside.

Non era stato un problema, per lei, costruire una minuscola telecamera volante che arrivasse fino a quel misterioso albero.

Purtroppo, doveva confermare al preside i suoi timori: ai piedi della pianta c'era un tempietto, con dentro due statuine, una delle quali stava lentamente emergendo dal suolo.

Passando per un corridoio, vide una scena che la bloccò: Asakura stava in ginocchio davanti a Konoka, che la abbracciò e le accarezzò la testa, come per consolarla.

"Mm… sembra una pace fatta, direi", commentò mentalmente per poi andare dal preside.

Quando gli riferì tutto, Konoemon esclamò: "D'accordo. Ho trovato l'incantesimo che ci serve e la squadra di soccorso è pronta. Ci servirà anche l'aiuto di Evangeline".

-

Con l'arrivo della sera, i compagni di Setsuna si approssimarono all'albero stregato: Negi, Asuna, Takamichi, Kotaro, Mana e Kaede, con in aggiunta Chachamaru e Ku Fei. A tutti loro era stato detto della storia di Yuno Gasai.

Evangeline appariva un po' in disparte.

"Uff, ma perché non posso venire con voi? Col mio potere finiremmo la vicenda in un attimo".

"Non possiamo rischiare, Evangeline. L'incantesimo trovato dal preside richiede una grande quantità di magia, e solo tu sei abbastanza potente da poter mantenere aperto il portale e allo stesso tempo difenderti da eventuali attacchi dello spirito di Yuno", le spiegò Takamichi.

"Mpf, e va bene, impiastri".

"Non si preoccupi, padrona, salveremo Sakurazaki", la rassicurò Chachamaru.

"Come se mi importasse di quella stupida! Sono qui solo perché spero di potermi confrontare con un nuovo avversario. Anzi, vorrei davvero che mi attaccasse, così non sarò venuta per niente!"

Davanti agli sguardi non troppo convinti degli altri, arrossì ed evocò una spada di ghiaccio: "Non fatevi venire strane idee o vi affetto!"

"Allora, andiamo", s'inserì Negi. "Siete tutti sicuri? Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, e il portale si chiudesse prima del nostro ritorno, potremmo restare bloccati per sempre in un'altra dimensione".

"Sempre che quella Yuno non ci uccida prima", aggiunse Asuna.

"In effetti sì".

"Professore, non si preoccupi: se Setsuna fosse qui, farebbe lo stesso per chiunque di noi. E' nostra amica e non la abbandoneremo mai", rispose per tutti Ku Fei.

Negi si sentì commosso. "Siete davvero persone fantastiche. Forza, maestra Evangeline".

"Ci sono anch'io!", esclamò Konoka arrivando dal bosco.

"Eh? Ma Konoka, tu non sai combattere…"

"Però sono forte nella magia, Asuna, il mio potere curativo può tornarvi utile, perciò verrò con voi!"

Il suo era un ordine, non una richiesta, nessuno seppe replicare davanti alla sua serietà e determinazione, persino superiori a quando, nella città del cinema, si era buttata senza esitare nel vuoto per salvare Setsuna.

Asuna le mise una mano sulla spalla. "Benvenuta allora".

Evangeline recitò la formula dettale dal preside, davanti all'albero si creò un cerchio fermo a mezz'aria, dai contorni gialli.

Uno dopo l'altro entrarono.

"Buona fortuna", pensò Evangeline quando rimase sola.


	5. Chapter 5

5° Capitolo

Fuori dal portale, il gruppo del Mahora si ritrovò in una sorta di paesaggio bucolico, dominato da una natura verde e rigogliosa, con alberi altissimi.

La luce arrivava attraverso gli spiragli di una fitta rete di rami, e affianco a loro scorreva un piccolo fiume.

"Accidenti, questo posto è davvero bello", commentò Ku. "Io mi aspettavo una qualche dimensione infernale".

"Forse lo è, o lo diventerà quando la padrona di casa si accorgerà di noi. A volte il mostruoso si nasconde proprio dietro la bellezza", chiarì Mana.

"Allora, stando a quanto detto dall'amico del preside, queste dimensioni sono modellate sull'inconscio dello spirito che le ha create. Dobbiamo trovare un elemento che possa condurre alla sorgente di questo posto, e una caratteristica dell'incantesimo che abbiamo usato è proprio quella di far finire vicino a tale elemento", spiegò Takamichi.

Negi osservò il fiume. "Direi che capita a fagiolo".

"Precisamente. In marcia", concluse il professore più grande.

"Resisti, Setsy, stiamo arrivando", pensò Konoka mostrando grande determinazione.

Yuno, che sopra una roccia contemplava quel mondo verde, non stava più nella pelle.

"_Che bello, tra non molto, io e Setsy staremo insieme per sempre!"_

Improvvisamente la sua espressione di gioia mutò in stupore e dopo in collera.

"_Quei maledetti! Come osano venire a disturbare il nostro sogno d'amore?! Glielo impedirò! E c'è anche quella bastarda che ha fatto soffrire la mia amata! Bene, quello che le farò sarà come il mio regalo di nozze!"_

Negi e i suoi compagni stavano seguendo il fiume passando per un sentiero nell'erba alta e andando in fila indiana.

"Ma quanto tempo ci vorrà per arrivare? Ogni minuto che passa, per Setsuna può essere troppo tardi", si lamentò Asuna, che chiudeva la fila.

"Non preoccuparti", le disse Kaede, "guarda all'orizzonte".

A qualche chilometro di distanza, la foresta che stavano attraversando cessava, sostituita da un ampio prato, e subito dopo c'era un singolo e immenso albero.

Anche gli altri lo scrutarono.

"Sbaglio o quella è una copia gigante dell'albero che sta al Mahora?", domandò Kotaro.

"Esatto, e se osservate bene, vi accorgerete che anche questo fiume ha origine proprio da lì. Quindi, Asuna, ormai ci siamo. Asuna?"

La ninja guardò dietro di sé: Asuna era scomparsa.

"Attenzione, ci siamo!", esclamò ai suoi compagni: ma erano spariti anche loro.

"_Accidenti, questo sviluppo non era previsto"._

Avvertì qualcosa sotto di sé, e prima ancora di poter capire che si trattava di una strana sensazione, fu come risucchiata nel terreno.

Dopo un momento di buio, Kaede si ritrovò sulla cresta di un'alta montagna, completamente ricoperta da erba molto fitta.

Intorno c'erano altre montagne, sopra di loro un cielo bianco: un paesaggio davvero bello e surreale, tutti quei monti, per forma e altezza, sarebbero sembrate alture delle alpi, se non fosse stato per l'assenza di neve.

"Accidenti, ci ha separati".

Sentì dei rumori provenire da sotto di lei, o meglio, dalla parte nascosta della cresta, tirò fuori i suoi pugnali pronta a colpire, ma ad apparire fu Ku Fei, che nonostante una certa pendenza, stava salendo senza problemi saltando a zig zag.

"Kaede, fortuna che ti ho trovata. Mi stavo preoccupando".

"Lieta di rivederti. Sei sola?"

"Purtroppo sì. Cosa è successo?"

"Strategia del nemico. Un avversario staccato dai compagni è più vulnerabile".

"Ci mancava solo questo", sbuffò la ragazza cinese affiancando la compagna. "Ora che facciamo?"

"Guarda laggiù!", esclamò la ninja indicando, sul fondo di una vallata che separava la loro montagna da un'altra, un fiume.

"Prima Takamichi ha detto che quel fiume rappresenta l'energia che fluisce dal suo centro in tutto questo mondo. Se ne seguiremo la corrente al rovescio, arriveremo alla copia gigante dell'albero stregato, dove c'è la sorgente".

"Capito, però…", Ku scrutò l'orizzonte, "…quanto tempo pensi che ci metteremo?"

Kaede si scurì in volto. "Qui sta il problema. Quel fantasma, Yuno Gasai, ci ha separato proprio per questo. Potrebbe aver messo centinaia di chilometri tra noi e la sorgente, e a Setsuna restano solo alcune ore".

"Oh no! Allora corriamo, dobbiamo almeno tentare di raggiungerla!", esclamò Ku iniziando velocemente la discesa verso il fiume, seguita da Kaede.

Takamichi e Mana si guardarono intorno: si trovavano sul fianco di una collina con molte grotte.

"E' riuscita a separarci, e avremmo dovuto aspettarcelo", commentò duramente l'uomo. "Quello spirito è tutt'uno con questo mondo. Mi chiedo anzi se dovremmo aspettarci qualche attacco".

"Non penso", rispose Mana. "Avrebbe attaccato sin da adesso. Quella Yuno non vuole sconfiggerci per forza, ma solo farci perdere tempo. Ci attaccherà solamente se diventeremo una minaccia".

"Possibilità assai remota, perché di sicuro saremo lontanissimi dalla sorgente".

"Cerchiamo il fiume e seguiamolo. Forse sarà inutile, ma non rinunceremo così facilmente a Sakurazaki".

"Puoi contarci", concluse Takamichi.

Salirono sulla cima della collina per cercare di orientarsi.

"Che rabbia! Ci ha sistemati in meno di un attimo! Non lo sopporto!", esclamò furioso Kotaro.

Lui e Chachamaru si erano ritrovati sopra uno scoglio, al centro di un immenso spazio d'acqua, il ragazzo lo avrebbe persino considerato un mare, se Chachamaru, con i suoi sensori visivi, non avesse scorto delle rive tutto intorno a loro.

"La terraferma dista quarantadue chilometri", comunicò la ginoide.

"Hai qualche idea su come possiamo ritrovare gli altri?"

"Questo lago deve nascere dal fiume che rappresenta l'energia vitale di questa dimensione. Basterà seguirlo".

"Parli facile. Quanto tempo manca prima che la spadaccina diventi un fantasma?"

"Otto ore, diciannove minuti e quattro secondi".

"E pensi che riusciremo a trovarla se non sappiamo neppure dove dobbiamo andare?"

Chachamaru lo prese in braccio, fece uscire dalla schiena dei razzi e decollò.

"Possiamo farcela entro quel tempo, se la sorgente è non oltre i cinquecentoquarantasette chilometri di distanza".

In posizione verticale, volò a velocità sempre più alta, cercando la foce del fiume che creava il lago.

Negi e Asuna stavano velocemente seguendo anche loro il fiume, volando sulla staffa del mago, dopo essersi da poco ritrovati dentro una grotta.

"Meno male che abbiamo rintracciato subito il fiume. Se quella Yuno ci ha trasportato chissà dove, mi chiedo perché non abbia messo almeno un continente tra noi e questa pista", osservò Asuna.

"Forse è stato l'incantesimo che ci ha portati qui. Takamichi aveva detto che ci avrebbe fatti arrivare vicino alla sorgente, e forse neppure quello spirito possa alterare questa caratteristica".

"Spero che gli altri stiano bene. C'è soprattutto un dettaglio che mi preoccupa".

"Quale?"

"Il nostro gruppo era di nove persone, noi siamo in due, e se anche gli altri si sono ritrovati a coppie, forse qualcuno è rimasto completamente solo".

Negi si girò a guardarla. "Pensi, anzi, temi, che sia…"

"Konoka, esatto. Del resto, Yuno si è follemente innamorata di Setsuna, e potrebbe vedere in Konoka una rivale".

"Forse hai ragione. Voglio riprovare a contattarla con la carta pactio, forse stavolta risponde".

Negi tirò fuori il magico oggetto e se lo avvicinò alla fronte.

"_Konoka, sono Negi, mi senti?"  
_

"Accidenti, non ci arrivo!"

Konoka stava cercando, con una canna, di recuperare la sua carta pactio, che galleggiava a qualche metro da lei.

La sua situazione era certamente la peggiore di tutte, perché all'improvviso si era ritrovata su un grosso sasso al centro di una palude melmosa, la cui atmosfera era permeata da un tanfo di morte e decomposizione, il tutto avvolto da una nebbia fetida che a stento faceva passare un po' di luce dal cielo.

La giovane si era accorta che la sua carta era finita in quell'acqua nauseabonda, e siccome lì vicino c'era un cespuglio di piccole canne, ne aveva presa una per riprendere l'oggetto.

Invece ogni tentativo di avvicinarlo serviva invece ad allontanarlo sempre di più.

Le restava solo una cosa da fare.

Avrebbe preferito mille volte non agire così, quell'acqua faceva ribrezzo, e probabilmente chissà quali pericoli si nascondevano sotto la sua superficie.

Ma pensando a Setsuna, dimenticò ogni paura e s'immerse lentamente in quel liquame, cercando comunque di respirare il meno possibile col naso per non sentire quegli odori.

Riuscì finalmente a raggiungere la carta, tornò al sasso, uscendo da quell'acqua con gli abiti resi neri dallo sporco, e se la portò alla fronte.

"_Negi, mi senti?"_

"E' Konoka!", annunciò Negi.

"Meno male", rispose Asuna sentendosi più sollevata.

"_Konoka, dove sei? Stai bene?"_

"_Insomma, Negi. Non sono ferita, ma mi trovo da sola al centro di una palude a dir poco schifosa"._

"_Sei da sola? Maledizione, allora i timori di Asuna possono essere esatti, lo spirito di Yuno potrebbe prendersela con te. Veniamo a prenderti"._

"_No, non dovete! Non avete idea di dove cercarmi, e prima che mi troviate, per Setsuna potrebbe essere troppo tardi. Trovatela e salvatela! Io me la caverò da sola"._

"_Konoka… ti prego…"_

"_No, Negi, io prego te e Asuna di salvare la mia amica, a qualsiasi costo"._

Dall'altra parte arrivò solo silenzio e Konoka poté ben capire il perché.

Improvvisamente percepì qualcosa dietro di sé, e girandosi, si ritrovò davanti ad una bella ragazza con i capelli chiari e indosso un kimono bianco e antico.

La nuova arrivata sorrideva dolcemente.

"Ciao", esordì.

"Uhm… ciao".

"Ti sei persa?"

"Penso… penso di sì".

Konoka si accorse che quella ragazza stava in piedi sopra l'acqua.

"Potresti… potresti dirmi chi sei?"

"Sono Yuno Gasai. Sono il futuro della dolce Setsy…"

Konoka s'irrigidì.

"…e sono anche il tuo futuro".

Sempre mantenendo quel delizioso sorriso, Yuno afferrò per il collo Konoka e la spinse nell'acqua.

"Solo che saranno molto diversi: per lei felicità eterna, mentre tu meriti di crepare nella putredine".

Mentre Yuno la spingeva e accompagnava sempre più in profondità, Konoka agitava convulsamente braccia e gambe, intorno a sé vedeva solo acqua nera e marcia, eppure riusciva anche ad intravedere l'espressione della sua assassina: sempre serena e sorridente.

Infine la ragazza del Mahora si sentì venir meno, la vista le si annebbiò, sussultò una o due volte, poi smise di muoversi.

"_Setsy, mi dispiace. Tu hai sempre fatto molto per me, mi sei stata affianco di continuo, mentre io non ho fatto altro che metterti nei guai, sin da quando eravamo bambine. Quanti pericoli hai affrontato per una come me… E ora che volevo ripagarti, sono riuscita solo a farmi uccidere. Perdonami, Setsy, perdonami…"_

Yuno lasciò il suo collo e indifferente la osservò affondare e sparire.

Lo spirito emerse da quell'acqua senza essere minimamente bagnato e sporco.

Si accorse della carta pactio della sua vittima.

"Non mi piace, Konoka non parla più", disse Negi con una forte ansia.

"Forse la carta le è caduta in acqua…", ipotizzò Asuna.

"Questo prima", dichiarò una voce.

Yuno era apparsa proprio affianco a loro, per la sorpresa Negi perse il controllo della staffa, sia lui che Asuna caddero a terra.

Asuna guardò con occhi di fuoco la ragazza fantasma. "Immagino che tu sia Yuno Gasai, col tuo vero aspetto".

"Quella bastarda che faceva solo soffrire l'adorata Setsy è morta. Siccome voi siete diversi da lei, vi propongo di andarvene in pace. Tanto, essendo questo il mio regno, è la sola cosa che potete fare!"

"Un momento, di che stai parlando? Cosa hai fatto a Konoka?", domandò gridando Asuna.

Yuno lanciò loro la carta pactio e scomparve.

Lentamente, Asuna la raccolse, le mani le tremavano.

"Non può essere, non ci credo…", mormorò Negi.

Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa alla sua amica, ad esempio che quella carta non era certo una prova inconfutabile, eppure non ci riusciva, il desiderio di piangere era troppo forte.

Asuna, invece, urlò il suo dolore verso il cielo.


	6. Chapter 6

6° Capitolo

Il bastone sfrecciava velocissimo seguendo il corso del fiume.

"Più veloce! Più veloce!", esclamò Asuna stringendosi a Negi.

"Sono già al massimo", le rispose.

"Vedi di superarlo allora!", replicò duramente lei.

Negi non poteva voltarsi, ma si accorse che la sua amica stava piangendo, quindi capì che era la disperazione a farla parlare.

Del resto anche lui si sentiva in subbuglio: Setsuna stava correndo un rischio mortale, mentre Konoka…

Non riuscì a pensarlo, la sola idea rischiava di farlo accecare dal dolore.

Doveva invece mantenersi lucido, pensare: è la logica gli diceva che non potevano farcela.

Il luogo in cui si trovavano corrispondeva alla mente di Yuno, lì lei era una divinità, capace di plasmare ogni cosa.

Per quanto andassero veloci, non sapevano neppure quanto la loro destinazione fosse distante, era possibilissimo che anche diventando gli esseri più rapidi dell'universo, ci sarebbero voluti comunque giorni perché arrivassero.

Per lo stesso motivo, non potevano neppure tentare un qualche soccorso per Konoka.

Senza supporti esterni, in balia di un mondo che era esso stesso il nemico, con solo alcune ore a disposizione, come avrebbero potuto fare?

Non potevano far altro che cercare di raggiungere la sorgente, mossi più dall'ostinazione di chi è incapace di arrendersi piuttosto che dalla speranza di poter fare qualcosa.

Lo stesso discorso, sicuramente, valeva anche per i loro compagni, e quindi, nonostante la sua determinazione, stavolta a Negi gli venne da piangere.

"Tutto… tutto inutile…", sussurrò.

Si pentì di aver detto quelle parole, ma Asuna gli poggiò la testa su una spalla.

"Lo so…", confermò la ragazza.  
-

"Gioia! Gioia e tripudio!", esultò Yuno danzando intorno ad un gruppo di alberi in fiore, i cui petali cadevano e venivano trasportati dal vento, fino a creare una splendida pioggia floreale.

"Il momento sta per arrivare, i ficcanaso sono neutralizzati, la cagna è morta, ed io sto per ricevere l'amore eterno!"

Volse le braccia e lo sguardo verso Setsuna, che giaceva, immersa quasi completamente, all'interno di un enorme albero, riproduzione di quello che stava nel bosco del Mahora.

"Oh, amore mio, cerca di capirmi, ho commesso azioni che alcuni definirebbero malvagie, ma le ho fatte per te, per darti l'unica persona che potrà amarti sinceramente!"

Le prese il volto tra le mani, Setsuna aveva la bocca socchiusa, lo sguardo spento e assente.

"Pensa, ho ucciso quella stupida che ti ha sempre fatto soffrire, senza mai capire i tuoi sentimenti, adesso è un cadavere che giacerà per sempre in fondo ad una palude melmosa, come giustamente merita. Oh, Setsy, stai piangendo? Sono lacrime di gioia, vero? Per il piacere che ti ho fatto. Sì, ovviamente. Sapessi come stanno quelli che chiami amici, li vedo mentre cercano di affannarsi per venire qua a ostacolare la nostra unione. Tutto inutile, per ogni chilometro che avanzano, io ne aggiungo un altro".

Yuno nascose con la mano una risatina. "Sono buffissimi, mi piacerebbe invitarli qui per assistere alla nostra gioia, ma non capirebbero, e non voglio che i loro schiamazzi rovinino questo momento magico. Ecco, ci siamo!"

Sakurazaki cominciò a essere sempre più assorbita dall'albero.

"Un ultimo bacio, al tuo vecchio corpo, fino a quando non diventerai per sempre come me. Che bello aver trovato il vero amore".

"Non credo".

Yuno si girò di scatto, con una faccia sorpresa.

"Chi… chi ha parlato?"

Si allontanò dall'albero guardando in giro, il terreno prese a tremare fortemente, si spaccò, una grande luce arrivò dal sottosuolo, infine ci fu un'esplosione.

Yuno indietreggiò, spaventata e furente, restando di sasso quando vide il colpevole.

"Tu… cagna! Come… come puoi essere sopravvissuta?!"

Konoka Konoe la fissò impassibile, alzò una mano e i suoi abiti cambiarono, diventando come quelli di un sacerdote scintoista.

In mano aveva due enormi ventagli bianchi.

"_Non capisco… i suoi occhi sono strani… spenti eppure vivi… non sarà mica guidata da un qualche istinto magico?!"_

"Ridammi Setsuna!", ordinò Konoka implacabile.

"Mai!", ringhiò Yuno, passando dalla sorpresa alla rabbia.

Nelle sue mani evocò due spade sottili e lunghissime, l'ambiente circostante cambiò, si misero in piedi mostri fatti di terreno, gli alberi si sradicarono tirando fuori bocche mostruose e braccia con dita lunghe e appuntite.

"Ti ammazzo!", strillò il fantasma partendo all'attacco insieme a tutto quell'ambiente.

Konoka si sollevò per alcune decine di metri, fermandosi a mezz'aria.

L'altra la raggiunse, tentando degli affondi in ogni direzione: Konoka trasformò uno dei ventagli in un bastone la cui sommità era formata da decine di lunghissime astine, capaci di deviare tutti i colpi.

I mostri provarono ad attaccarla da sotto, ma lei con un solo movimento verso l'alto del ventaglio, generò un'onda di energia che li dissolse.

"No! Setsy è mia!", gridò Yuno, che aumentò sempre di più la velocità dei suoi attacchi, sferrando decine e decine di colpi in un solo secondo, da ogni direzione.

Konoka, con grande naturalezza e assoluta calma, li parava tutti col suo bastone, finché le astine si avvolsero intorno alle spade e le strapparono all'avversaria in meno di un attimo.

Il movimento del ventaglio fu diretto contro Yuno, una forza invisibile in pratica la sparò contro il suolo, sul quale si schiantò.

"Maledetto mostro! Non ti lascerò vincere!", esclamò la voce del fantasma.

La terra si mosse per un'area vastissima, si modellò verso l'alto, generando un essere umanoide alto centinaia di metri, largo altrettanto, dal colore marrone e verde, le cui fattezze riproducevano, vagamente e mostruosamente, quelle di Yuno.

Konoka scompariva davanti a quel gigante, che mosse una mano per afferrarla e stritolarla.

La principessa di Kyoto alzò verso l'alto il ventaglio, recitò a bassa voce una strana formula, l'oggetto si trasformò una spada, con la quale tirò un fendente davanti a sé: il colpo diventò sempre più grande, quanto il gigante, lo prese in pieno e lo fece esplodere in una nuvola immensa di detriti.

Quando la pioggia di frammenti cessò, Konoka lievitò fino all'albero in cui era imprigionata Setsuna.

La pianta era incredibilmente rimasta intatta, mentre della ragazza ormai solo il viso emergeva ancora dal tronco.

Konoka alzò una mano, l'albero si aprì, e il corpo nudo di Setsuna finì tra le sue braccia.

Fu allora che l'espressione imperturbabile di Konoe cambiò in un lieve e affettuoso sorriso.

"Lasciala stare!", gridò Yuno, riemergendo dal suolo distrutto piuttosto malconcia e con gli abiti strappati in più punti.

"Perché?", continuò. "Maledetta! Perché vuoi ostacolare il nostro amore?"

"Nostro?"

Konoka la scrutò con uno sguardo di ghiaccio. "Tu osi davvero definire tutto quello che hai fatto come amore?"

"C-certo".

"Non hai la più pallida idea di cosa sia l'amore: amarsi significa donarsi reciprocamente, essere pronti a tutto per il bene dell'altro. Tu invece hai calpestato il bene di questa persona magnifica, hai cercato di averla con la forza, ingannandola sin dall'inizio".

L'alunna della III A con passo quasi solenne si avvicinò a Yuno e la schiaffeggiò.

"Vergognati!"

"Non è vero! Io… io la amo! E lei ama me!"

"Allora avanti", disse l'altra tenendo in braccio Setsuna e mettendola davanti a Yuno.

"Coraggio, svegliala e fatti dire che ti ama senza ricorrere ai tuoi trucchi e ai tuoi incantesimi. Se le cose stanno come dici, cosa hai da temere?"

Tremante, Yuno alzò la mano verso la spadaccina.

"Io… io la amo… lei… lei…"

Lacrime iniziarono a scenderle sulle guance.

"Avanti!", incalzò Konoka.

"Io la amo, lei… lei mi… non…"

Yuno si accasciò al suolo, coprendosi il volto con le manie e piangendo a dirotto, gridò, e proprio nello stesso momento quell'intero mondo iniziò a collassare su se stesso, a frantumarsi.  
-

"Che… che succede?", si domandarono in pratica tutti quelli del Mahora quando videro suolo e cielo riempirsi di crepe e andare in pezzi.

Ci fu un lampo di luce e si ritrovarono davanti al portale da cui erano entrati.

La preoccupazione per quel terrificante terremoto e la sorpresa per il loro ritrovarsi lì, furono superati solo dalla sorpresa di vedere Konoka con in braccio Setsuna.

"Konoka… ma come…", farfugliò Negi.

"Usciamo da qui", ordinò la nipote del preside.

Evangeline, sempre più preoccupata, tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide i suoi compagni uscire dal portale, ma volle nasconderlo.

"Quindi alla fine ce l'avete fatta, idioti. Peccato, se morivate avrei avuto dei seccatori in meno di cui occuparmi".

"Certo, Evangeline, certo", le rispose Takamichi ammiccando.

"Cosa vorresti insinuare?", minacciò lei.

"Guardate!", esclamò Kotaro.

L'albero iniziò a marcire sempre più velocemente, fino a ridursi in un mucchietto di polvere.

"Lo spirito di Yuno Gasai: dopo che l'ho sconfitta, alla fine è stata lacerata dal conflitto tra una speranza basata su un'illusione e la consapevolezza di ciò", spiegò Konoka.

"Capisco… un momento! Konoka, ma tu come fai a saperlo? Perché sei vestita in quel modo? Stai bene? Yuno ci aveva detto che eri morta! E perché Setsuna è con te?", chiese a raffica Asuna.

La sua compagna di stanza sembrò ammiccare con lo sguardo, poi i suoi abiti tornarono quelli di sempre e si afflosciò insieme a Setsuna. Le due ragazze furono afferrate da Takamichi e Mana prima di cadere a terra.

Lentamente Konoka si guardò intorno. "Uhn… cosa… cosa è successo?"

Negi si chinò su di lei. "Non ricordi?"

"Uh? Ricordare cosa? Ma… Setsy?! Dov'è Setsy?"

"Qui", la tranquillizzò Takamichi, "e sta bene, non preoccuparti".

"Meno male", disse allora lasciandosi sfuggire qualche lacrima.

"Ora rientriamo, è stata una notte sicuramente piena", terminò Kaede.  
-

"Questo è tutto, signor preside. Che cosa può essere successo?"

Konoemon si massaggiò la barba. "Be, professor Negi, penso che abbiamo appena assistito a una nuova dimostrazione dell'immenso potere di mia nipote".

"Ma stavolta è stato del tutto diverso, ci ha recuperato e teletrasportati subito davanti al portale, e ha pure detto di aver sconfitto Yuno. Tuttavia Konoka è una guaritrice, giusto?"

"Oh no, professore. Quella è solo la manifestazione principale del suo potere, che tuttavia può compiere tante altre cose. Eishun non le ha riferito nulla durante la vostra gita a Kyoto?"

A quel punto Negi rammentò le parole dell'amico di suo padre, che gli aveva detto quanto fosse smisurato il potere di Konoka, capace di controllare la magia e superiore anche a quello del leggendario Thousand Master.

Rievocando lo sguardo che aveva visto quella sera, si rese conto di averlo già visto alla città del cinema, quando Konoka aveva salvato Setsuna da una caduta mortale. E l'evocazione di quel demone gigantesco…

"Quindi in determinate situazioni, Konoka è controllata dal suo subconscio e riesce ad accedere interamente al suo potere. Però quello che ha fatto oggi è ancora più incredibile dei fatti di Kyoto. Come mai?"

"Sta crescendo, professore. La mia nipotina sta crescendo, tutto qui", spiegò semplicemente Konoemon.

"Capisco".

"Su, non si assilli con tutte queste domande, questa faccenda è finita bene: Sakurazaki è salva, voi tutti state bene e un pericoloso spirito è stato neutralizzato. Ora vada a dormire, domani la attendono le lezioni, professore".

Negi annuì, fece un inchino e lasciò l'ufficio del preside.  
-

"Setsy, ti serve qualcosa?"

"No, davvero, Konoka, non mi serve nulla".

"Konoka, per favore, smettila. E' già la nona volta in due minuti che le chiedi se le serve qualcosa", la riprese Asuna. "Sta bene, deve solo riposare e già da domani potrà tornare a lezione".

Le tre ragazze erano in una stanza dell'infermeria, Setsuna stava a letto, e Konoka, seduta al suo fianco, non aveva fatto altro che offrirle cibo, bevande, acqua, fumetti, una radiolina per la musica, una console portatile per videogiochi, dei pupazzi con cui giocare e chi più ne ha, più ne metta.

Quando un orologio segnò mezzanotte e mezzo, Setsuna lanciò uno sguardo ad Asuna, che annuì.

"Ora si è fatto tardi, Konoka, e Setsuna deve riposare".

"Eh? Ma io voglio restare ancora con lei!"

"E' tutto finito, Konoka, e penso che tu abbia già fatto tantissimo per me, quindi meriti una buona dose di riposo. Vai pure", le disse la spadaccina.

"Uffa, e va bene. Però domani, voglio che tu sieda al mio banco, Setsy, così ti potrò controllare meglio".

"Come desideri".

"Adesso andiamo. Ci vediamo domani, buona notte".

"Anche a voi, Asuna".

Una volta che le sue due compagne furono uscite, Setsuna si rilassò sul letto.

"_Accidenti, che razza di situazione ho vissuto. Prima Tsukuyomi, ora quella Gasai: ma perché attirò così tanto le maniache? Comunque, per quanto riguarda i miei sentimenti verso la mia principessa, un giorno dovrò confessarglieli, ma solo quando sarò abbastanza maturata, così quel momento non mi spaventerà più e saprò accettare qualunque sua risposta. Per ora, va bene così, mi basta starle vicino"._

Chiuse la luce e si addormentò.  
-

Quando Asuna e Konoka rientrarono nella loro stanza, Negi era già a letto, quindi loro, cercando di non fare troppo rumore, iniziarono a spogliarsi per indossare i pigiami.

La vista del letto, unita alla consapevolezza che Setsuna era ormai al sicuro, aveva permesso alla stanchezza e al sonno di prevalere su Konoka, che ora sbadigliava vistosamente.

"Senti, Konoka, ma tu non ricordi nulla di quanto hai fatto contro Yuno?"

"No, però ho una strana sensazione".

"Quale?"

"Quella di essere stata io il cavaliere questa volta. Buffo, no?"

"Sì, un simpatico rovesciamento dei ruoli".

Aprendo il cassetto della biancheria, Asuna ci trovò dentro Kamo: lo prese per la coda, andò fino alla porta e lo calciò fuori.

"_Maledetto ermellino pervertito! Comunque, considerato cosa ha scatenato tutto il casino di oggi, vorrei proprio chiedere una volta per tutte a Konoka cosa prova per Setsuna"._

Ma quando si girò, vide l'amica a letto e già addormentata.

"_Pazienza. Chissà, forse questa faccenda finirà come quelle storie dove i lettori possono vederci quello che vogliono"._

PROLOGO

Il dottor Nagare era molto fiero della sua clinica, creata per essere all'avanguardia in tutto e per offrire a tutte le persone bisognose le migliori cure, non solo mediche, ma anche umane.

Era una sua convinzione profonda che fosse necessario non far sentire i malati come semplici oggetti in una catena di montaggio delle riparazioni: ogni paziente era una persona, ogni persona era unica, quindi andava trattata in modo adeguatamente umano.

Per questo motivo, nonostante fosse il direttore della clinica, faceva più volte al giorno il giro dell'edificio, perché voleva conoscere tutti i suoi pazienti, stringere rapporti di amicizia con loro e aiutarli con la sua competenza.

Improvvisamente sentì il rumore di qualcuno che corre, vide arrivare dal corridoio una barella con sopra una persona distesa, e immobile, tre infermieri e un medico che spingevano la lettiga e assistevano quella persona.

Nagare prontamente si scansò, non gli importò del fatto che quegli uomini probabilmente non si erano neanche accorti di essere passati affianco al loro principale.

Quando sparirono dietro una porta scorrevole, che conduceva al reparto chirurgico, l'uomo si accorse che molte macchie di sangue erano disseminate lungo il tragitto fatto dalla barella.

"Dottore, niente da fare, l'abbiamo persa".

Nonostante l'avvertimento di uno degli infermieri, e nonostante la linea del battito cardiaco fosse ormai completamente piatta, sugli schermi degli apparecchi, il medico non volle darsi ancora per vinto, e provò un ultima volta col defibrillatore.

Il corpo della ragazza s'inarcò per un attimo, poi ricadde inerte sul letto sporco di sangue.

Nessun cambiamento.

"Dannazione, mi addolora ancora di più quando muoiono così giovani".

"Purtroppo, dottore, cose del genere succedono spesso".

"Ma in un incidente così assurdo!".

L'infermiere si strinse nelle spalle, mentre copriva con un panno il volto della persona deceduta.

Tutti e tre gli infermieri iniziarono a smobilitare, Il chirurgo fece per togliersi i guanti e prendere il foglio su cui annotare l'ora della morte, quando si paralizzò: dal monitor della frequenza cardiaca era arrivato un lieve bip.

Si avvicinò allo strumento guardandolo come se fosse uno strano animale, e sussultò quando a quel bip ne seguì un altro, e un altro ancora.

"E' ancora viva!", gridò incredulo e sconcertato.

L'infermiere, sorpreso, le tolse il panno dalla faccia, la ragazza boccheggiò muovendosi lievemente.

"E' viva davvero!"

Subito il chirurgo le mise la mascherina per l'ossigeno, e gliela tenne sul viso fino a quando il respiro della giovane non tornò regolare.

"Accidenti, ma… ma è un miracolo?", domandò uno dei presenti al dottore.

"Non lo so, comunque sono felice per lei".

Mentre i sanitari decidevano il da farsi, la paziente aprì lentamente un occhio, si guardò intorno, strinse una mano a pugno, tastò il lettino sottostante, poi si sforzò di sorridere debolmente.

"Setsy…", mormorò.

FINE?


End file.
